Una rara declaración
by Lil-Gil
Summary: Chico Bestia necesita saber lo que piensa Raven sobre él, por lo que entra a su habitación, y descubre una nueva faceta de la hechicera, una más emotiva


**Ok... Los jóvenes titanes no me pertenecen, no salieron de mi imaginación (hubiera sido genial XD pero se me adelantaron)...**

**Es mi primer fic... no sean duros... bueno un poquito XD... no soy buena con los nombres, me encantaría que aportaran ideas a ese punto XD  
**

Chico Bestia se encontraba en una misión de espionaje, necesitaba saber lo que Raven pensaba de él, porque él... él la amaba, mucho. No sabía cual parte de Rae le gustaba más, si sus ojos, su cabello, su cuerpo o su misteriosa personalidad, sin embargo, sí sabía lo que lo enamoró: su bondad.

Porque ella era la hija de un demonio, estaba destinada a destruir el mundo, no obstante, buscaba incansablemente el modo de evitar ser el instrumento de Trigon, luchaba constantemente contra la rabia y el odio, hacía lo imposible por ayudar a sus compañeros, a los habitantes de la ciudad y a él.

La amaba y necesitaba decírselo, comunicárselo, ser el valiente hombre quien pretendía ser, pero no lo era, ¿si lo rechazaba? ¿Cómo lo soportaría? No podía, no podría, arruinar su amistad con la Dama Oscura no estaba en sus planes, Chico Bestia no era capaz de observar la burla y el rechazo en esos hermosos ojos violetas.

Por ese motivo, antes de decir "te amo", decidió entrar al santuario prohibido de la torre: La habitación de Rae, y esperar que milagrosamente Raven hablara consigo misma. Se convirtió en hormiga y pasó por debajo de la puerta.

Ella estaba ahí, recostada en la cama, lucía cansada, muy bella, pero agotada. Gar vio algo sorprendente, una perla brillante surcando la mejilla de la chica más fría del universo. Raven estaba llorando.

Y él sabía porque... siempre discutían, y la llamaba "rara", pero esta vez se pasaron, todos la llamaron rara, todos en la ciudad, después de que sus poderes se desbordaran un "poquito". Le dolía en el alma, sin embargo, si deseaba vivir y tener una oportunidad con la joven debía mantenerse en silencio.

Después de un rato ella dejó de sollozar, no obstante, su semblante (normalmente inexpresivo) mostraba la congoja y la tristeza de la gótica.

-Sé que estás ahí, en estos momentos me serviría uno de tus chistes tontos.

Al inicio se sobresaltó, ¿cómo rayos supo que él se encontraba ahí? Pero no le importó mucho, era la primera vez que ella le pedía un chiste, lo hizo muy feliz.

-Mis chistes no son tontos, Rae

- Cuéntame uno- él se sentó junto a ella, estaba tan nervios, ¡no se le ocurría nada!

-Haber... ¿Qué es un pollito...?, ups... olvida esa palab- cuando volvió sus ojos esmeralda a la chica oscura pudo apreciar como una ligera sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios y él tuvo que corresponderle

-Gracias- de pronto Chico Bestia sintió los brazos de la mujer rodear sus hombros y como, instintivamente, su brazos propios se acomodaban alrededor de la cintura de Raven.

El cuerpo de ella se amoldaba perfectamente al suyo, sentía unas ligeras descargas eléctricas las cuales subían y bajaban a lo largo de su cuerpo.

Sincronizados... Raven y él, ambos a la misma vez giraron sus rostros, encontrándose frente a frente. El beso fue inevitable, hermoso, exquisito, sublime. Tan rápido como inició terminó, sin embargo, aún podían sentirse unidos.

Ella se echó nuevamente en los brazos de Garfield y él, bueno, jamás se había sentido más feliz.

-Rae, no eres rara... eres diferente, y eso te hace muy especial, por lo menos para mí.

- Eso me basta, gracias, de nuevo.

Después de escuchar esa frase, Gar besó a Rae como si no existiera un mañana.

...

El sol brillaba y molestaba su plácido sueño. Él había colocado su cama de forma que el amanecer no truncara su descanso, ¿por qué, entonces, "el astro rey" estaba truncando su descanso? Se le ocurrían dos explicaciones lógicas, o un terremoto muy fuerte (él no lo sintió) movió su cama, o Cy vio divertido mover su "camita" a la azotea –o cualquier lugar a merced del sol- mientras el dormía.

-Buenos días, Chico Bestia- Esa voz. Esa hermosa, angelical (ok, no es angelical, pero uds entienden) e inexpresiva voz le ayudó a recordar la noche anterior. Ni era su habitación, ni era su cama. Había una tercera explicación lógica.

- Rae, hola- observó como sobre las delicadas manos de su amada había una bandeja - ¿Me trajiste el desayuno?

-No, le traje de comer a Silkie, ahora me prefiere como dueña, en lugar de Star- ya había olvidado el temperamento sarcástico de la chica – intenté cocinar waffles, pero no sobrevivieron, por eso te traje frutas.

-Te amo, Rae...- y la besó cono la noche anterior

-¿No te importa que no te pueda corresponder?

- Pero anoche...

-¿Crees que te puedo corresponder todos los días? Que haya controlado mis poderes ya es de por sí raro.

-Me conformo con una vez a la semana – y la besó de nuevo.

**Gracias por leerlo, y dejen comentarios ;)**


End file.
